


Countdown

by CrystallicSky



Series: Oneshots [22]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: But Sometimes They Work, Cute, Fluff, Jack Has Weird Ideas About Strategy, M/M, Plot What Plot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallicSky/pseuds/CrystallicSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5, 4, 3, 2, 1...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

"Spicer," Chase snarled, absolutely furious, "I _hate_ you! What will it take for you to realize that?"

Jack only smirked at him and said, "Five."

Chase scowled at the nonsensical reply and pointed to the door, growling, "Leave!"

Jack did so with no further complaint.

 

* * *

 

 "Spicer," Chase frowned, annoyed, "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Jack just smiled and declared, "Four."

Chase crossed his arms, instructing, "Go."

Jack did so quietly.

 

* * *

 

"Spicer," Chase acknowledged blankly, "why do you insist on returning here?"

Jack only grinned and answered, "Three."

Chase looked at him for a moment before informing, as if Jack were entirely unaware, "You've no reason to be here."

Jack turned and left without another word.

 

* * *

 

 "Jack," Chase noted, looking the intruder to his home over, "you confound me. Why is it that you keep coming here only to tell me a number?"

Jack looked at him with a soft gaze. "Two."

Chase caught the teen's arm before he could leave and held him still, looking deeply into youthful, crimson irises. Abruptly, he gasped, releasing his grip in astonishment upon seeing an incredibly profound _love_ in those eyes.

Jack was out the door before he could protest.

 

* * *

 

"Jack," Chase spoke quietly, seeing Jack once more in the doorway of his citadel, "you've returned."

Jack looked up at him, appearing almost awkward as he shuffled his feet and shifted nervously.

As his mouth once more opened to speak today's number before he would take his leave, Chase stood from his throne. Holding him tightly in place so as to keep such a leave from happening, he kissing him full on the lips.

As the kiss was broken, the goth's mouth quirked into a smile, and before he was whisked away to his idol's bedroom, he whispered, "One…"

 

* * *

 

"Jack," Chase purred, idly tracing patterns on a bare, white stomach, "tell me what all that numbering was about."

Jack grinned proudly. "It was a countdown," he informed the warlord, using more words to speak to him than he had in days. "I had a feeling it'd drive you crazy if I kept showing up every day but hardly even talked to you, so I decided to give it a try, and it totally worked: five, four, three, two, one—"

Chase cut him off, straddling the youth's hips and lustily smirking, "Blast off..."


End file.
